Carpe Diem
by Hecadin
Summary: My first KevEdd. Lemme know how you like it. I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. They are owned by Danny Antonucci/ Cartoon Network.
1. Chapter 1

Ed, Edd, and Eddy belong to Anthony Dantonucci/ Cartoonetwork

Nathan Goldberg belongs to c2ndyc21d

 **Chapter 1**

Eddward Vincent (also known as Double D) woke up to his alarm, set precisely for 6:30 AM. He sighed and removed himself from his bed, knowing that if he stayed any longer, he would be late. Edd walked out of his room to his bathroom to shower, knowing that it would help him wake up for the first day of school.

Edd looked at himself in the mirror. He was about average height, around 5'11", skinny, and as pale as the moon. Many people thought he was malnourished, but that was not the case. He was just more academically inclined, rather than athletically; so he never filled his frame. Edd still had his gap in his teeth, just not as prominent since his parents had him in braces during middle school.

Once he was finished washing, Edd brushed his teeth, attempted to comb his raven hair, and got dressed. His clothes for the day were simple: a pair of gray skinny jeans, a short sleeved button up shirt, a pale blue sweater vest, and his signature beanie. Edd never took off his hat, knowing full well that people would make fun of him for the secret it held. He looked at the time and saw that it was 6:56 and started to panick. "I will NOT be late to school", he said to himself. This was senior year for the dork and his friends, and Edd was going to make it the best out of his high school career.

As he made his way downstairs he noticed a note on the front door. It read:

 _Dear Eddward,_

 _Your father and I will be out of town for the next month due to our research. We apologize for not being able to send you off for your senior year. I have packed you a lunch and it is in the refrigerator. Remember to do your homework and chores before taking time for your friends. Call us if you have an emergency._

 _Love,_

 _Mother and Father_

Edd sighed, he had hoped they would have been here this morning; but understood that they could not. His parents were constantly away from home due to their research. They would be gone for months at a time. Once Eddward had proven he can take care of himself, his parents made their trips longer. He kicked himself mentally for believing today would be any different. "At least I still have my friends," Edd told himself sarcastically as he put his lunch into his messenger bag and slung it across his shoulder.

Freshman year had been shocking to say the least. The three Eds had separated on sour notes; shocking the cul-de-sac. They had been inseparable as long as anyone could remember. No one was sure why their friendship had dissolved, but it was not pretty. Eddy had been harsh to everyone who tried to ask what had happened, and told them to 'leave him alone'. Shortly after, he dropped out of school and had moved out with his brother. Ed had actually attempted to kill himself days after the event, saying that life was not worth living without his friends. He eventually moved out to the country with his grandparents, knowing that being in close proximity to the other Eds hurt him. Double D seemed to be the least affected out of the three. He was seen at school the next day, alone, but seemed untroubled. Edd had been used to putting up a face in front of people; so no one could see the boiling emotions under his porcelain doll like face. Therein lies the beginning of his new friendship with Marie Kanker.

After school, Marie followed Edd home, as she knew no one would be okay after ending a friendship like that. She pestered him until he relented, and allowed her to come into his home. Thus Marie proceeded to break his walls; finding out what had happened between the three. After that, Double D was never seen alone. The bluenette was always with him throughout their high school years; protecting and caring for the fragile soul she had befriended. Many thought that the two were dating. One person dared to call them out on it, and he found himself planted into the floor by the Kanker. No one would dare make the mistake again.

Edd stepped out of his home at exactly 7 am. This gave him time to walk the 20 minutes to Peach Creek High School with 15 minutes to spare. He smiled when he saw the petite, blue haired girl waiting for him at the corner.

"Good morning Marie! Are you prepared for this year of academic pursuits?"

Marie sighed, looked at Edd, and said "It's too early for this bull shit. Let's go."

Edd glared at her. He never said anything about her language because he found it endearing, even if it was vulgar. Marie had grown to be quite lovely to look at. She stood at around 5"3" and had all the right curves for a woman. She wore combat boots today with black jeans and a black hoody.

Edd has told her before that she was beautiful and would consider dating her, if he happened to not like the same sex. Eddward was gay and he always knew he was, but never knew a term for it until their middle school years. He had came out to Marie their sophomore year, so as to help her understand why he hadn't asked her out on a date. No one else knew his secret, and wanted to keep it that way, not knowing how people would react.

As they started walking they talked about their summer and the adventures they had; their conversation was interrupted by a monstrous noise that nearly scared Eddward to death. The two turned and saw a helmeted figure drive by on a navy blue motorcycle and continued to watch until he was out of sight.

"That motorcycle of his is dangerous. He really should just walk." Eddward said.

"As if," Marie responded, "he will always take a chance to show off his 'baby'."

They both shared a laugh at the mention of Kevin calling his motorcycle his baby.

Marie continued,"Plus I know you like how he looks on it Double D."

Edd blushed and turned his face from her. Yes he like Kevin and wasn't necessarily ashamed about it, but he knew that he would never be able to call Kevin his own.

Kevin was the star athlete in Peach Creek High. He was captain of the football and baseball teams and the epitome of male beauty. He stood at a beautiful 6'2", muscular, and tan. The exact opposite of Edd. He was startled by Marie.

"Helloooooo, Earth to Double D," Marie said. "You still with me lover boy?"

Edd laughed. "Sorry, I guess I zoned out for a bit. What were you saying?" Marie cackled at Edd and told him to look at his watch. He checked and it was currently 7:15, they were behind schedule. At this rate they were going to be late to school.

Author's Note,

This is my first piece. I'm not sure how long this will be, but I think I'm going to make it last for a bit. Please review and let me know if you want to be a proof reader for me :)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy; they belong to Danny Antonucci/Cartoon Network.

Nathan Goldberg belongs to c2ndy2cid.

Please follow .com as that is where I'll post updates about upcoming chapters.

 **Chapter 2**

Kevin woke up with a start as his alarm clock went off. He looked at it with some disdain; he had been having an awesome dream and didn't want it to end. Getting up for school has always been a pain for Kevin, he thought it should start later so that people could actually get some sleep. Kevin got up then to get his clothes ready for the day; he had showered the night before so he wasn't rushing this morning.

Kevin looked at himself in the mirror in his room. He was well built; since he was an athletic guy he had gained muscle mass and toned out nicely since middle school. He stopped admiring himself when his phone started buzzing. Looking at the screen Kevin noticed that it was his best friend, Nat, calling.

"Nat, you do realize it's almost 7 in the morning?" Kevin asked.

"Well yeah Kev, don't want you being late to one of most important days with Double Delicious." Nat giggled at him.

"What are you talking about Nat? What does Double Dweeb have to do with anything today?"

"Well if you must know," Nat stated, "I plan on asking D out on a date today. Ever since Marie accidentally told us about his sexuality, I've been planning my move."

Kevin sighed. "You are weird as fuck dude. I've gotta finish getting ready, talk to you later."

"Alright man, see ya in a bit." Kevin ended the call. He was still figuring out his feelings. Nat knew that Kevin started to realize he was harboring feelings for Double D; they had started plaguing him back in freshman year, when Kevin saw Double D alone for the first time ever. Kevin shook himself. If he kept reminiscing he was going to be late.

Kevin ran down the stairs, straightening out his purple v neck shirt and grabbing his red hat and blue helmet. "Later Pop," he yelled. "See you once I get off work kiddo. Have a good day at school!" his father shouted back. Stepping out the door and towards the garage, Kevin opened the door to reveal his beautiful baby. The navy blue bike rested there, gleaming faintly in the light morning. Kevin strapped his helmet on and straddled his bike. He loved his bike, more than some people in this world. As the bike roared to life, Kevin could feel himself smile. Today was going to be a good day.

As he flew out of the cul-de-sac and towards the high school, Kevin couldn't help but feel a bit of jealously. Nat was going to try to scoop his crush out from under him and Kevin wasn't trying to do anything to stop him. He knew he should ask Edd out first, but was too nervous to do it. He secretly hoped that Double D would turn Nat down, but Kevin knew better. Eddward Vincent was way to nice to do that. They'd probably date for a few days, weeks at best, before Nat would get bored of it all and end it. But Kevin held onto hope that that wouldn't happen. During his thoughts, he failed to notice the two teens walking.

Pulling up to the high school, Kevin parked his bike and swung himself off. He unclasped his helmet and put it in his saddlebag. Turning he saw the teal haired weirdo that was his best friend Nathan Goldberg. They had become friends sophomore year, when Nat had smacked his ass in the locker room after a rigorous football practice. Kevin had blushed at first, then got angry when he realized that he was in the locker room. No one needed to know that Kevin had actually enjoyed the smack. Kevin almost beat the shit out of Nathan at that moment, until he noticed that Nat was laughing so hard he was wheezing. That set their friendship in stone for Kevin.

"Hey Nat."

"Hey Kev, ready to see me work my moves today? I'm ready to get the chance to touch Double Dreamy's ass. As you know, I'm the king of asses."

Kevin laughed and started walking to the school."More like the queen Nat," he called out behind him. Nat clapped him on the back. "Either way, I'm getting Edd today."

"When do you plan on asking him?" Kevin asked as another shard of jealousy stabbed him in the heart.

"I don't know just yet. Probably lunch. Or maybe I'll offer him a ride home and ask him out then."

Kevin was silent for too long. He knew that, but Nat didn't seem to take the hint.

"Just be careful with him. He's fragile and not the strongest person. If you hurt him Nat, there will be hell to pay."

Nat gave him a hurt look. "Kevin, you know that I wouldn't harm a hair on his head. If we get to a point where we break up, I'll try to do it gently. I promise."

Kevin glared at him. "I mean it Nat. If Marie doesn't get to you first, then I will. Double D hasn't been the same since freshman year. Not since the fallout of the Eds."

"Speaking of," said Nat, " here comes Double Delectable now." They both turned to see Edd and Marie jogging up, slightly out of breath.

"Salutations Kevin and Nathan! Are you both ready for our senior year?"

"Why hello sweet cheeks," Nat smiled. "Of course we're ready for senior year, aren't we Kevin?"

"Mhmm" was all Kevin could get out. Double D looked great today. His choice of clothes really brought out the blue in his eyes.

"Ummmm hello? Kevin?" Marie asked. "You there?"

Kevin blushed. He didn't realize he had been staring so long. "Sorry, I was lost in thought," he said as he heard Nat and Eddward talking.

"So I was thinking gorgeous that you and I could go out on a date tonight. You know, maybe see a movie?"

Kevin looked at the two and saw Double D's mouth just hanging open. _God his gap is cute as hell_ he thought. But Edd's response surprised him.

" I-I-I think that would be l-l-lovely Nathan. Seeing as it is a Friday and it's the first day of school, I couldn't see that harm in a date."

"Wait. You said yes? AWESOME!" Nat yelled. "I'll come pick you up at seven. Alright?"

"That would be fantastic. I can't wait to see you then Nathan. I need to go. Talk to you later!" Edd ran away, giddy with excitement.

Marie and Nat looked at each other and rounded on Kevin. He flinched when they both yelled at him.

"KEVIN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SWOOP IN AND ASK EDD OUT YOURSELF!"

"Wait, what?" Kevin asked. "I thought Nat wanted to go on a date with him?"

"I do." Nat said, "But you were supposed to act on your feelings."

Marie shook her head and walked away. "Sometimes you're such a blockhead Barr."

Kevin looked at Nat questioningly. Nat looked back at Kevin and sighed. "The jig is up. I was trying to get you to man up and tell Edd your feelings for him before I asked him out. Me and Marie had planned this out earlier this week. We wanted you two to be together sooner rather than later. But I guess you don't have the balls to ask him."

Kevin didn't know what to do. _They had planned on me acting out on my feelings?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing for people to get to class.

 _What am I supposed to do?_ Kevin thought as he walked to class. _I don't want Nat and Edd to hook up, but what can I do now?_

At this point in time Nat was looking at him through the corner of his eye. _Maybe Kevin can pull this off after all. Maybe I can get him to pick up Edd, but I don't show up._ Nat's eyes lit up.

"Hey Kevin, do you think you'd be able to pick Double D up for me? I forgot I have some errands to run before our date. I just need you to hang out with him until I get to the theater."

"Uh. Sure?" Kevin looked at Nat suspiciously. "You don't plan on ditching him, do you Nat?"

"Who me? No, I wouldn't do that to the kid." Kevin kept looking at Nat, who was managing to keep the guilt off his face.

"I'll make sure he's there at 6:45 Nat. Don't. Be. Late. See ya later bozo." Kevin stepped into class. He didn't notice Nat furiously texting on his phone as he walked away.

The day was dragging on. Kevin look at the clock and saw that it was almost time for lunch. Once the bell rang, Kevin drug himself out of the desk and towards the lunch room. When he walked in he saw Nat sitting next to Edd, laughing at something the dork had probably said. Making his way over to them, he failed to notice the short blonde that was running up from behind him.

"BOO" she screamed and laughed as Kevin jumped.

"JESUS NAZZ," Kevin yelled. "Give me a heart attack why don't you."

Nazz cackled. "I couldn't help myself. I didn't get to see you at all this summer."

Kevin groaned. "Well that's your fault Nazz, you're the one who wanted to go to California all summer." She pouted. Yes he was right, but she couldn't help it. Nazz turned to the other two.

"Hey Nat. Hey Edd. How was your alls summer?"

Edd responded first. "It was quite lovely. Spent most of the time with Marie, but I also when to explore some colleges. I do believe I found the best one for my interests. I won't know until January if I was accepted, but I plan on continuing my education at the University of Peach Creek in their School for Biology." Kevin perked up at that. The university had offered him a full ride scholarship for football. He returned to the conversation at hand. "-and so I just asked the cutie here out this morning." Nat said. Double D blushed and turned from Nat. At this Nazz looked at Kevin and saw his jaw clench.

"That's great Double D! I didn't know you like guys?" Nazz asked.

"Well I guess this is my coming out to everyone," Edd said. "I figured it was senior year, so why not?" Edd quickly got up. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be in the library for the rest of lunch if you need me." And he breezed out of the cafeteria, stopping to throw his trash away. No one noticed the two football players follow him out.

 **Author's Note**

Cliffhanger D: What do you think might happen. I plan to make this series last for a while. So stick with me. Again, please follow .com for updates. I'll try to keep you posted daily. Internal thoughts will be italicized. Please review and let me know how you all liked it. Mwah 3.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy; the rights belong to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.

Nathan Goldberg is owned by C2ndy2cid.

The mature warning is coming into affect now for violence and swearing. Trigger warning for Homophobia.

 **Chapter** **3**

Edd walked away from his friends, feeling extremely uncomfortable. He had lied to them about coming out. The plan was he would come out at graduation during his speech as valedictorian, but then Nat had to ask him out on a date tonight. _Who does he think he is!? Just asking me out out of the blue._ Edd knew something was fishy when Marie had decided to hang out with Nat earlier that week. _Now I see the fruition of their hangout._ Edd sighed heavily, wishing that it was Kevin and not Nat who had asked him out tonight. Nat was not the worst thing to look at, but Edd knew he played with people's hearts all of the time. Goodness he hoped Nat wouldn't do that to him, but didn't hold out hope on that. Edd's ruminating was interrupted by someone grabbing his shoulders.

"Salutat-" was all he got out before someone punched him square in the face. Edd stumbled and looked up. Seeing Brandon and John from the football team standing there. Edd attempted to run but was quickly stopped by powerful hands. They dragged him into the nearby bathroom and tossed him inside. They locked the door behind them.

"So we couldn't help but over hear your confession you fag!" spit Brandon. "You don't surprise us. We pegged you for one of them early freshman year."

"E-e-e-excuse me gentlemen. I-I-I do believe you are mistaken." Edd gasped. His nose hurt from the teen's punch, and was certain that it was broken.

"No we aren't," said John as he kicked Edd in the leg. A sickening crack echoed through the bathroom as it broke. Edd shrieked with pain as he collapsed, grasping at his leg.

"Here's the deal faggot. You are going to stay away from Kevin. You won't look at him. You won't speak to him. Otherwise, we will harm you more, as in you won't be able to walk once we're done with you." Edd barely heard anything through the pain shooting through his leg. He grit his teeth and nodded in understanding then his world proceeded to go dark once they left.

"Hey Kev?" Nazz asked. Kevin blinked before looking at her. "Dude, lunch is about to end. You need to either eat or throw your trash away." Kevin got up and threw his trash away. As he was about to go back to the table, Kevin noticed Brandon and John coming in. He stopped them.

"Hey guys, late to lunch?"

"Nah," Brandon replied. "We just spent it elsewhere." This piqued Kevin's suspicions.

"And where would that be?" he asked the two jocks. They didn't look at him as they turned and hurriedly exited the cafeteria.

Kevin returned to the table. "Hey guys, we need to try to find Edd. I think that Brandon and John are up to nothing good or already did something."

The table looked at each other uneasily, then at Kevin.

"Let's go," said Nat. "We need to find our Double Delicious. Marie and Nazz check the library. Kevin and I will go around to the bathrooms. Those seem to be the likely place for the two jocks to beat on someone."

They all nodded and went to their destinations, unsure of what they'll find.

Nat was the first into the bathroom where Double D was out cold in.

"Shit" was all he got out before hurrying to the raven haired teen. "Yo Edd, can you hear me? EDD!" Nat shouted. Kevin was in shortly after him. His face paled at the sight of the Edd's leg. The bone had punctured the skin, the leg angled away from his body.

"Call an ambulance." Kevin said. He then turned to the teal haired boy. "HURRY!" Kevin then yelled, shaking Nat out of his stupor. "Got it," he muttered and pulled out his phone to dial.

Kevin hurried to Edd's side and notice how pale he was. Paler than normal. Then he noticed the pool of blood.

"Fuck," Kevin breathed. He couldn't believe this. Someone had beaten the dweeb. Kevin could tell Edd's nose was broken as well. He got on the ground and rested Edd's head in his lap.

"Please be ok. Please don't leave me." Kevin whispered. It had been years since he was this terrified. "Edd… Edd… Edd…" It was his mantra. He hoped that the dork would be ok.

A couple hours later Kevin, Nat, Marie, and Nazz all waited in the Peach Creek General Hospital ICU waiting room. Seeing as Edd's parents were out of town, the doctors decided to keep the four teens notified. Telling them what they could without breaking any laws.

"Kevin?" the doctor asked "I'm Dr. Larson, Edd's physician." Kevin looked up with puffy eyes. He had been recently crying.

"Yeah? How is Edd? Will he be alright?"

The doctor sighed. "We were able to stabilize him. But he is still unconscious. Eddward lost a lot of blood. He also has a couple of broken ribs. None of them punctured any of his organs thankfully. Do any of you know what happened?"

"No," Nazz responded. "He left the lunch table to go to the library. Kevin questioned a couple of the other jocks who immediately ran. After that we went to look for Edd and found him in the bathroom. Is it possible for us to visit him?"

"Yes you can visit him. He's in room 12. I'm going to attempt to contact his parents to let them know about the situation."

"Thank you," Kevin breathed with some relief. The dork was going to be okay, HIS dork was going to be okay. They all got up and went to room 12.

When they walked in, Marie gasped. Edd's leg was in a cast and elevated. His face was bruised with some oxygen lines under his nose. His neck also held bruises, they darkened the skin in a questionable shape of a hand. The 4 teens shuffled in and sat in some seats around the room.

The tension could be cut with a knife. "God-fucking-dammit. We should have went with him. I should have went with him." Kevin ranted. "This would not have happened if didn't fucking put him on the hot box then. He obviously wasn't ready to be out yet."

A weak "Language Kevin" could be heard from the bed. They all rushed over to Double D, who was blinking his eyes; attempting to see who all was in the room.

Marie started sobbing and Nazz pulled her into a hug. Nat clapped Kevin on the shoulder. Their dork was awake.

"I know this is a dumb question, but how are you feeling?" Nat asked.

"Extremely disoriented and I would like something to quench this thirst," Edd said. Kevin saw a pitcher and a cup and filled it with the water inside. "Here ya go D. Drink it slowly."

Edd took a sip and sighed. "Much better." he stated. "Thank you for that Kevin."

"I'm going to go find the doctor," Nat said, "He needs to know that Edd's awake." He exited the room. A few minutes later, he returned with Doctor Larson in tow.

"Thank you for notifying me Nathan. If you all would excuse Eddward and I, need to run some tests. It shouldn't be more than a few minutes."

They nodded and went outside to wait. Five minutes later, the doctor opened the door and beckoned them in.

"Edd wanted to recount the story with you all here. So please take a seat and he'll begin shortly."

Once they were all seated, Edd took a deep breath, and told them what had happened after he had left the lunch room.

Kevin and Marie were livid and Nazz was trying her best to calm them down.

"I WILL KILL THEM!" Kevin yelled. Marie agreed with him. Both wanted Brandon and John's heads on a couple of silver platters.

Dr. Larson eyed them. "Please remain calm. I assume you will want to press charges Eddward?"

Edd nodded.

"Then let me contact the police, they should be here in ten minutes." The doctor left the room to let the teens have some time to calm down. Kevin started pacing, he gritted his teeth, and started breathing hard.

"Please sit," Nazz pleaded. "You're going to make Edd panic." Kevin looked at Edd and saw he was quietly talking with Nat. He continued.

"For the love of all that is holy, Kevin come here!" Edd yelled, his voice cracking. Kevin rushed over to him.

"Look I'm sorry, I'm just-" he was interrupted by lips pressed against his. Though they were slightly chapped, Kevin felt in heaven. The contact was broken and he looked at Edd, who had managed to turn beet red and hid his face. Kevin was definitely calmer.

Nat sniggered and the girls looked at him. "What's so funny?" they asked at the same time.

"I told Double Dreamy here about our plan. He took things into his own hands."

At that moment the police entered the room. "Are you Eddward Vincent?" one of the officers asked. "I am," the raven haired teen answered. "We have some questions regarding your attack. Ladies and gentlemen, could you please give us the room?"

In response the group got up and walked out of the room to wait.

Outside the weather started to turn. A storm was brewing, and it wasn't going to pleasant. Across the street stood a short figure, face covered by the hood of the jacket.

"You mark my words Sockhead, I will find Brandon and John, and I will kill them. For you my first love, I would do anything in the world to keep you safe."

The lone figure sauntered down the street, a fire in their eyes. Anyone who looked at that face would know what death looked like.

Kevin, Marie, Nat, Nazz, and Edd stayed at the hospital; talking amongst themselves and playing some board games one of the nurses gave them. The storm was raging outside and it was unsafe to be driving in that weather. Around 2 am the group started to doze off and fall asleep peacefully, unaware of the events occurring at that time. The teens slept until morning, when they were awakened by frantic knocking.

"Hello?" Kevin asked groggily. He walked towards the door and opened it, revealing the officer from the previous night.

"Good morning, we have some news for all of you. Edd, the two who attacked you, were viciously murdered." Everyone gasped. "Normally," the officer continued, "All of you would be prime suspects, but multiple nurses and doctors vouched for your whereabouts. They told us that none of you had left the room since our discussion. Is there anyone you know who might take revenge on them?"

Everyone turned to Edd. He looked at all of them and sighed. "It's time for you all to know the truth behind what happened freshman year."

 **Author's Note**

I hope this a success. The next chapter might not be out for a few days. I do know it will be big. Sorry to leave everyone on a cliff hanger. But heads up, the next chapter will be a flash back. As in the whole chapter, except for maybe the last one or two paragraphs. I apologize I'm rambling. Follow carpe-diem-kevedd on Tumblr for updates. Mwah 3


	4. Chapter 4

Ed, Edd, and Eddy belong to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network

Nathan Goldberg belongs to c2ndy2c1d

Note: This chapter is from Edd's perspective. RAPE TRIGGER WARNING. So heads up. This chapter was hard to write.

 **Chapter 4**

It was the summer before 9th grade, and the three of us had been hanging out at Eddy's place. It was late, around 9 at night. Even though I had been wanting to go back home to get my supplies ready for school later that week, I agreed to stay the night with Eddy. Ed left soon, his mother not allowing him to stay the night because he needed to get his sleep schedule in check for school. Once he left, we decided to watch a scary movie. I was sitting on Eddy's bed, propped up with some pillows, Eddy was sitting next to me. Most horror movies do not bother me, but the one Eddy chose was especially grotesque. At one point I hadn't realized that I was gripping Eddy's hand in sheer terror.

"Hey Sockhead, are you gonna hold my hand all night? Or are you gonna let go?" Eddy's questions interrupted by thoughts. I looked and realized what I had done. I quickly released his hand and blushed a bit.

The next thing I know I'm being straddled by Eddy and he was trying to kiss me. In a panic, I toppled us both off of the bed. I landed on top of him.

"Oh, aren't you a feisty one," he murmured. I attempted to get up, but Eddy held me down by my back. I could feel his member under my back side.

"UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT EDDY!" I yelled at him. I continued to struggle against him, eventually wiggling myself free. I stood and turned at him. He looked at me with hunger and lust.

"Eddy what is going on? Why are you doing this?" I queried. Eddy sighed and sat down with his head in his hands.

"Double D, I love you. I want to be with you forever. I want to hold you close to me. I want to make sweet love to you. I love you Eddward."

I looked at Eddy with shock. I didn't know what to do, I fled. I rushed home and up to my room (I had remembered to grab the spare key, just in case Eddy followed). I made sure that all of the doors were locked and the blinds closed. It was barely past midnight. I started to pace, agitated and scared.

 _Eddy loves me. I knew he cared about me, but I did not realize the extent of his emotions. I know I love him too, but more as a brother than a lover._

My thoughts were interrupted by pounding on my door. I attempted to ignore them, but the incessant banging was too much. I flew down the stairs and to the door. I unlocked it, but only opened it up a crack. Eddy stood there, his eyes were red and puffy from tears.

"Eddy, please go. I need time to think about what you said. Let us reconvene later tomorrow to discuss this."

"No Edd, we need-" I stopped him. "Eddy, this is a lot for me to take in. Please. Just let me think."

"Fine, no need to get in a hissy fit. I'll see you tomorrow Double D."

Eddy left sullenly. I watched from my door until he was out of sight. I closed the door with a sigh. Slowly I crept back up the stairs and decided to take a shower, the water and heat will help with relaxing. I quickly showered and went to bed; not worrying about tomorrow's events.

I woke up around 10 in the morning refreshed. Dressing for the day, I reminisced about last night's events. _Eddy deserves to know that I do not harbor such feelings for him. Hopefully he will not take the news so hard. I know I like men, but Eddy is too much of a brother to me._ Knocking on the door interrupted my thoughts. _That must be Eddy._ I walked down the stairs, preparing myself for this conversation. I opened the door to the sight of Eddy and beckoned him in. "Please come in Eddy. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water please."

Eddy made himself at home as I went to the kitchen for his glass of water. I returned and handed him the glass. I sat in a recliner across from Eddy who was in the love seat. Eddy began to speak.

"Double D, I know what I said was a lot to take in, but the truth needed to be said. I do love you Edd with all of my heart. I just know you'll do the right thing." Eddy had a smug grin on his face. _He thinks that I will profess my love for him._ I looked at him with shock.

"Eddy, I love you too," Eddy perked up at this. "But as a brother," I quickly added. "I have known you for so long Eddy, that my feelings for you are platonic. Please understand that I will always be on your side. I will support you as my best friend, but I do not have romantic feelings for you."

Eddy looked like he was going to be sick. I felt saddened by what I said, but it needed to be said.

Eddy sighed and looked at me. "I understand Double D," his voice cracking a bit. "I took a chance, but it looks like I've been shot down."

I looked at Eddy. "Please understand where I'm coming from. I hope this doesn't change anything between us." I stood up as Eddy stood up and crossed the room. I hugged him with all the strength I could muster. He stood there, I could feel his body shake as he cried. Once his sobbing subsided I let go of him. Eddy sniffled a bit. "I've gotta go Sockhead, I'll see you at school tomorrow." He left quickly, I was unaware of his theft of my spare house key. I spent the day organizing and cleaning. The day quickly ran from me. It was soon time for bed and time for a new school year.

A couple of weeks since Eddy and I's conversation. Things were a little tense once school started, but everything went back to normal. Or at least as normal as they could. Eddy resumed his scams and they of course failed. It was Friday night and Nazz had invited everyone to a small party amongst the cul-de-sac. We arrived there a little after 7 and the party was in full swing. Nazz always threw the best parties. This one was no different, except there was alcohol. I talked to Rolf for a bit before Eddy came by and pressed a cup in my hand.

"Drink it Edd, it'll help you loosen up."

"I agree Ed of the two Ds." Rolf added.

I looked at the cup and took a sip. The small bit of alcohol burned my throat, but I powered through. Looking back now, I should not have taken that drink from Eddy. Unbeknownst to anyone, he had drugged it. I learned about it the next day. I barely remember much of the party, I know there was dancing and spin the bottle and truth or dare. I remember Eddy taking me home. But we didn't go back to my home. We went back to his.

Eddward stopped for a second, and looked at everyone. He started to shake from the memory, but a reassuring hand from Kevin grabbed his own and squeezed it.

"Continue Double D, we're all here to support you." Kevin said.

I slowly nodded.

Once we were at Eddy's, I started to sober up a bit. I knew something was wrong when I heard him lock his door.

"Eddy take me back to my home please." I attempted to leave, but he blocked my way. Eddy terrified me at this time. He knocked me off balance and I fell on his bed. Before I could get back up, he was on top of me and holding my arms. I felt cold metal wrap around my left wrist. I heard the *click* as the handcuffs were locked to his head board. I struggled as hard as I could. Eddy smacked me across my face, stunning me. He took that moment to lock my other arm to his head board. Then my legs were spread and locked to the bed frame.

I started to scream, but Eddy was ready for that. He shoved a sock in my mouth to muffle the sound.

"We can't have anyone interrupting us, can we?"

I felt my blood freeze. He planned on raping me. I started to struggle again, but it didn't help. I was in a terrible situation without any escapes.

I felt Eddy start to undo my pants. I could feel his hands shaking as he pulled my pants and underwear off. I felt helpless. I started to cry. A stinging blow to my face stopped me. I looked at Eddy with sheer terror. He was completely naked. I closed my eyes. I couldn't look at him. I felt his mouth on my member. I felt myself get hard. I was disgusted with myself and with Eddy. _If he truly loved me, then he wouldn't be doing this to me. Right?_

My woeful thoughts were interrupted when I heard the pop of a cap and something cold ran down to my entrance.

 _EDDY WAS GOING TO PENETRATE ME._

Eddy was going to forcefully take my virginity.

Eddy was a monster.

I felt his finger probe and enter my body. He took his time, my body complied with his fingers. I could feel myself becoming relaxed around his fingers. I hated it. I hated him. I hated myself.

I heard a package being ripped open. I inwardly sighed with some relief. _He's using protection._

He pressed himself into me, slowly entering me. I could smell Eddy. I smelled his cheap cologne. I could smell his sweat. None of it was pleasant. This was absolutely terrible. Tonight had been a bad idea.

He started to move faster. It felt like I was being split into two. I wept; my muffled sobs falling on deafened ears. I could feel myself going slack. I was passing out. As my vision faded, all I heard were Eddy's grunts as he raped me.

I woke up the next morning in pain. I looked around, but saw no sign of Eddy. I was still locked to Eddy's bed. The events from the night washed over me and profound sadness covered me. I couldn't help but cry. Eddy was a horrid person. He deserved to be jailed for this. I feebly tried to struggle against my restraints, but to no avail. My struggling was interrupted by Eddy's door being broken down. I looked over and saw Ed. Relief washed over me. Ed rushed over and pulled the handcuffs off of me with his inhuman strength.

"I'm sorry Double D. I wanted to come last night, but Sarah made me come home." Ed whispered. "We need to get you out of here."

I pulled my pants back up and removed the gag.

"Thank you Ed," I croaked. We exited Eddy's room, stepping over his unconscious form. I looked at Ed questioningly.

"I had to knock him out to save you Double D."

I nodded. I was thankful for Ed.

As we were headed back to my home, we heard Eddy screaming from behind us.

We turned as he ran towards us.

"Double D, get back here now!" Eddy yelled.

Ed was going to pick me up, but I stopped him.

"I need to fight this one Ed. Just stay with me, please." Ed nodded and let Eddward go. They were in the middle of the cul-de-sac.

"Double D please let-" Eddy started.

"No you listen here," I said with icy fury. "I cannot forgive you for what you did. I WILL NOT forgive you. You are a deplorable human being Eddy. You have astounded me with your actions. Our friendship is over Eddy." I stepped closer to Eddy and whispered, "I will not press charges against you, for the sole fact of our brotherhood. But consider that my parting gift. You will not talk to me. You will not approach me. You will continue your days without me in them. Goodbye and good riddance."

I turned from him, but he grabbed my arm. I balled my hands into fists. I turned to him and swung, my fist connecting with his jaw. Eddy let go with a yowl. My fist hurt, my body hurt, my soul hurt. I turned from from Eddy and walked towards my home. My empty home. Ed followed after me. Once inside I turned to him.

"Ed, will you please keep watch? I'm afraid of Eddy returning."

"I will watch for you Double D. I am here for you. But do you have gravy?"

I laughed dryly. "I don't Ed, but I will make you some after I clean up. Okay?

"Okay," Ed replied with a small smile.

I stumbled up the stairs to shower and disinfect myself of the foul presence of Eddy. I spent the rest of the weekend with Ed. He helped me change the locks to the doors and to relax to the best of my ability. Monday came and I didn't see Ed, which I thought was odd. I spent the day deep in thought, that it until Marie started to pester me. I eventually surrendered and told her about the incident.

Later that day, Sarah came by with a note. I read it with horror. Ed had attempted to commit suicide. I knew something was wrong that day, but I knew Ed wouldn't try to kill himself. He sent me a letter from his grandparent's farm. Eddy had attacked him Sunday night and threatened to kill him if he didn't leave. So he left.

Edd finished his story. He looked at everyone's pale face.

The police officer was the first to speak. "Why didn't you report this Eddy fellow?"

"I couldn't bring myself to do it. I called the police four times that Saturday and each time told me I typed the wrong numbers and hung up."

"I see. You do know that we cannot arrest him for what he did? Unless we have proof that he killed those two teens, we are unable to arrest him."

Edd sighed. "Yes I know, I realize now how much of a mistake it was to not report him. But I can almost guarantee that it was Eddy who committed the murders."

The officer nodded. "We'll start investigating him. Thank you Mr. Vincent, we'll notify you if we have any updates. I'm going to request armed security for you at your home. Just in case Eddy shows up."

Edd nodded his head in thanks, relief filling him. He looked at the others. The sympathy in their eyes made him teary eyed. Nazz finally spoke.

"We had no idea. I'm sorry Edd. I feel like it's my fault somehow."

Edd looked at her sharply, enough to make her flinch. "Do not think like that Nazz. No one could have predicted Eddy's moves that night. It's not your fault. If it's anyone's, it is mine own. I should not have taken the drink from him. Not without knowing what was in it."

Nazz slowly nodded. Marie spoke up. "Now you all know why I've stayed with Edd since then. I have been keeping an eye out for Eddy. My sisters have been doing the same." Edd looked at her then with a questioning look.

"May and Lee took turns watching your house at night. Just in case Eddy reappeared. Your parents actually requested us to do it for them."

That surprised Edd. "My parents knew what happened?" He asked. Marie nodded.

"Yeah. Ed had contacted them to tell them what he saw. Then they contacted us, and asked us to watch your house at night. This was after I started hanging out with you. Your parents were worried about you. And terrified of what Eddy would try in their absence."

Edd was flabbergasted. His parents did care. He yawned, not realizing how tired he still was.

"Why don't you all go home and get freshened up? I'll still be here and I need to get some more rest please. I'll probably be release tomorrow." The group nodded and left Edd to rest.

 **Author's Note:** I am sorry everyone to put you through all of this, but it helps progress the story. Again I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Ed, Edd, and Eddy belong to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network

Nathan Goldberg belongs to c2ndy2c1d

Trigger warnings: Familial homophobia, abandonment.

Sorry, for taking so long, I got caught up with job applications, league of legends, and school applications. But here it is, Chapter 5!

 **Chapter 5**

To everyone's surprise, Edd was released later that afternoon. Nat and Kevin were the first ones back to the hospital to see Double Dee sitting patiently in a wheelchair, with a pair of crutches leaning against a nearby pillar. The two pulled up in Nat's car and exited to help Edd out of the wheelchair into the vehicle. Nat put the crutches in the trunk and Kevin called the two girls, letting them know about Edd being released earlier. He then entered the back seat to sit with the dork.

"Hey Edd, do we need to go get any prescriptions for you?" Kevin asked.

"No, my parents already had that taken care of. They are waiting at home with them." Edd said tensely. Kevin could see the pain in Edd's eyes and a bit of fear as well. Kevin intertwined his fingers with Edd's. "I'm here for you if you need me. You know that?" Edd glanced at him. "I do know that. I just don't like talking about my parents. They expect things from me and I cannot speak about them negatively." Once everyone was buckled in and settled, they drove off to Edd's house in an awkward silence.

The trio arrived at Edd's to Marie and Nazz waiting, along with Edd's parents. Edd looked like a spitting image of his mother, Marion. She was short, with raven hair pulled into a tight bun. Her cyan eyes were rather cold and calculating. Marion was quietly speaking with Nazz and Marie. Edd's father, Johnathan, was more friendly; he was short and stout. With a well trimmed mustache and balding hair, his brown eyes conveyed kindness and sincerity. Johnathan listened to his wife's and the girl's conversation intently. All of them turned as the car pulled up to the house. Nat and Kevin stepped out of the vehicle and they assisted Edd. Nat retrieved his crutches and gave them to Double Dee. Eddward stood and awkwardly hobbled towards his parents and friends.

"Good afternoon Mother, Father." Edd spoke without emotion. Marion looked at her son, a bit of disdain splayed across her face. "Good afternoon Eddward." was all she said before she turned and entered the house. Johnathan gave Edd an awkward hug, which surprised him. "Welcome home son. I'm sorry about your attack. Please, come in, all of you."

"Thank you Father. I assume you have met Nazz, and you already know Marie; these two gentlemen are Kevin Barr and Nathan Goldberg."

Johnathan nodded towards them. "Thank you for looking after my son."

"You're welcome Mr. Vincent," Kevin said. "Please, call me John." They all entered the house.

Once inside, everyone removed their shoes and entered the living room. They told Eddward's parents what had occurred the previous couple of days. The room fell silent once Edd finished his guess that Eddy had been behind the murders. "There should be a police officer here shortly. To watch over the house and me," Edd stated. He took a deep breath. "I also need to tell you something as well. Mother, Father I am gay."

Marion turned her head quickly, air escaping her teeth. "You are what now?" she asked, her voice going icy.

Edd blanched. The blood leaving his face. "I-I-I am g-g-gay Mother."

"I see. Then you leave me no choice Eddward. I want you out of this house by the end of the weekend. I will not have an abomination living under my roof."

Everyone looked at her with shock, including John.

"Dear please, this is unnecessary. We cannot turn our son out for him loving who he loves."

"I will not discuss Johnathan. Once he turns 18, which will be soon, he may have what we have put into his account as is due to him. But I will not accept it being in my home. I must be off, goodbye." With that, Marion Vincent left. Edd was shocked, but not as much as he thought he would be. _I guess that happens when you grow up without parents._ Eddward looked at his father and saw tears down his face. "Father, please don't cry over my actions. If she cannot accept it, then she cannot. I will figure something out." Johnathan looked at his son. He saw love within those eyes of his son.

"Eddward, I cannot forgive your mother for this. Just know, I will always stand behind you. No matter what happens. I will figure something out for you. But unfortunately, I cannot help you stay here. The house is in her name and she will call the police for trespassing." And with that, Johnathan left.

Kevin, Marie, Nat, and Nazz helped Edd pack his room. The group discussed Edd's living arrangements.

"Edd, I think we are all in agreement. You should stay at Kevin's house. His is the closest, plus his mom won't mind. If anything, she'll welcome the company."

"Nazz is right Double Delicious, plus you'll be closer to dear Kevin here" Nat winked at Edd. Edd blushed at this, as did Kevin, who punched Nat in the arm. "OWWWW, no need to get aggressive Kevin." With his organization being so immaculate, it did not take long to pack up his room. The group gathered the boxes and started moving them towards Kevin's home. Edd took one more look at his home, no longer welcoming as it used to be.

Passing the police officer in the car, Edd let him know of the situation. The officer nodded and radioed it in, to let the station know the change. Kevin let them into his home. They took Edd's things up to the spare bedroom and had Edd sit on the couch to let him get some rest on his leg. They knew how organized Edd liked to be, so they left the boxes unpacked for tomorrow. Returning downstairs, they found Edd crying into the should of Marceline Barr. The fiery headed woman was in a gray sweater, with Eeyore pajama pants. She stood easily at 6 foot even, and was beautifully curved.. Her face was pained, as she cooed to Edd and tried to calm him down.

"Eddward dear, everything will be alright. I'm here for you. Your father is here for you. Your friends are here for you." Marcie looked at the other teens over Edd's head.

"Please sit. Kevin, make everyone something to drink. The spiced cider would be perfect. And pull out my cook book. I'm making comfort food." She looked at Nazz and Marie. "You two comfort Edd please while I cook. Nat, please go grab me some chicken from the store. Thank you."

Everyone did exactly as they were told. Within two hours, everyone was sitting at the dining table and eating chicken pot pie and laughing. Nat had been telling a joke about something he did to the jocks one practice. There was a knock at the door. Everyone stopped talking as Marcie went to the door. Everyone looked up as Marcie and the police officer, Officer Vargas, entered the room. "Eddward," he started, "I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news. Your mother has been murdered."

"W-w-what? What about my father?" "He's fine. He actually caught the perpetrator before he can leave. We need you to come to the station for identification purposes."

"O-o-okay. Am I allowed someone to come with me? Because I would like Kevin to come if possible."

"Yes. I will drive you both to the station." Officer Vargas left.

"Hey Mom? Will make sure everyone gets home safe? I'm sure John will be able to give a lift from the station."

"Yes Kevin, I will. Just let me know the situation, okay?"

"Okay Mom, love you."

"I love you too."

The drive to the station was quick, Kevin holding Edd's hand the entire time. Once they arrived, they were greeted by Johnathan, who enveloped the two boys in a hug.

"Father, are you alright? Have you been harmed?" Edd asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Eddward. I was driving back to the research center your mother and I shared. I was able to see her car before it suddenly veered off the road. When I arrived to the scene, there was a man ripping open the door and aimed a weapon at your mother. He shot her in the head. I ran at him and tackled him and took the gun from him. I knocked him out and called the police."

The two boys looked at Edd's father with shock, sadness, and a bit of awe. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her Eddward. I tried. I really did." With that statement, Johnathan Vincent broke down in tears.

Edd gave his father the biggest hug he could. "Father, we need to go inside. They wanted me here to identify the person who-" his voice caught. The reality of the situation hitting him in the chest like a truck. He sucked in a breath. "Who killed mother." With that, Eddward released his father, and started forward into the police station; to see the person he never wanted to see again. The police escorted the three men into a dark room with a large window.

"We have a line of persons here for identification. Johnathan, please identify the person who attacked your wife."

Johnathan looked at the lit up group in front of them. He pointed to a short man with a goatee, slicked back hair, and blue eyes.

"Now Eddward, can you identify the person your father indicated?"

"Yes officer, I can. That is Eddy Skipper McGee." Kevin nodded in agreement. Edd could identify his old friend like the back of his hand.

"Thank you. We will pull him in for questioning. We will let you know-" Edd interrupted him.

"May I please be around for the questioning? If he doesn't answer you, I know I can get him to talk." The officer looked at him sternly. "I cannot allow you into the room. Policy will not allow us."

"Hmmm… has he had his phone call?" Edd asked.

"No he has not. Why do you ask?" the officer queried.

"Give him this number, do you have pen and paper? Ah- thank you." Edd wrote his phone number on the pad given to him. "This is my number. I will plead to to admit. I know he will." Edd gave the officer the paper with the number on it. The officer nodded his head and pocketed the number. Edd hoped that Eddy would admit to the murders.

 **Author's Note**

This chapter was difficult to type to say the least. This hit me personally due to similar circumstances with my biological mother. I know the past few chapters have been morbid, I will start getting back to lighter moods next chapter. Thank you for everyone who has been sticking with it so far.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ed, Edd, and Eddy are owned by Danny Antonucci and Cartoonnetwork. Nathan Goldberg is owned by C2ndy2cid.**

 **Chapter Six**

Edd sighed as he finished his phone call with Eddy. He slumped forward and wrapped his head in his arms. Everyone was silent, but relieved. Eddy had admitted to the murders of the two jocks and Eddward's mother. Kevin wrapped his arm around Edd. "I'm sure everything will be alright. You don't have to worry about Eddy anymore now."

Sitting up and looking at Kevin, Edd gave him a small smile. "I never had to worry about him since that day. I knew he wouldn't come near me. His 'love' for me would prevent him from alienating me further. I always felt that Eddy would end up locked up, but not for murder."

Eddward's father stood up. "I believe we all could use some sleep. Let's all get home and do that. Tomorrow will be a big day for everyone." The trio left the station to return to their bed's; mind's racing on what the next day's events would hold for them.

The next morning Edd sat up, confused, wondering why he wasn't in his room. Looking around, the previous night's events rushed back to him. No tears came. No sobs. Nothing. Eddward felt nothing in the death of his mother. _I should be feeling something, right? But maybe not, seeing as I hardly ever saw her. I never had the chance to bond with her like a normal child._ Edd groaned as he attempted to get out of the bed. _Damned cast. I hate casts, worst things ever created I'm sure of it._ Reaching for his crutches, Edd yelped as he fell out of bed; the resulting THUD awakening the next room's over occupant. He looked up as Kevin opened the door, the jocks bleary eyes searched for the source of the sound.

"Uh Kevin, would you be so kind as to help me off the floor?" Edd averted his eyes from the shirtless teen. Kevin hurriedly came to Edd's side and hoisted him up off the floor and sat him on the edge of the bed. "You alright D? Didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

"I'm quite alright, thank you Kevin. You can go back to bed. I was just trying to go to the bathroom... Before unceremoniously falling on my face."

Kevin smirked at the smaller teen. "Have you never used crutches before?"

"I haven't. Even with Eddy's shenanigans, it's a miracle that I didn't break any bones."

Kevin nodded. "That makes sense. Just keep your crutches closer than you had them. It'll make it easier getting up."

He watched Edd get up and hobble out the room and to the bathroom; his mind a mix of emotions.

When Edd entered his bedroom, Kevin was still sitting there; seemingly deep in thought.

"You okay Kevin? It looks like you have something on your mind." Kevin looked up at Double D. "We need to talk about US. What are we?" Edd sighed as he lowered himself onto the bed next to Kevin. "As much as I want us to be a thing, I do not think it would be wise. You must remember what happened to me when I came out. Just think what would happen if I started dating the star of Peach Creek High." Edd turned from Kevin's piercing emerald gaze. "I think I am going to take this time to reflect and talk to Nat about rescheduling our date. It would be impolite for me to not reschedule seeing as I was the reason we didn't have a date previously."

Kevin's face darkened, but he nodded. The jock understood what Edd meant. It was unsafe for them to be together, seeing as Nat was already out it was safer to date with him. "Just don't let Nat play you. You know how he can be." He gave Edd a hug and could feel him sigh with relief. "Mom should be making breakfast soon. You should invite your father over. I'm sure he could use the company." Edd pick up his phone, dialed his father, and relayed the invitation to him.

"I will be there in half an hour. How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm alright. It's still something I'm processing."

"That's understandable Eddward. Please let me know if you need help, alright?"

"Yes father. See you soon. Bye."

Eddward ended the phone call quickly, not wanting his father to catch onto his emotionless state. He turned to Kevin. "You should probably get dressed if your mother is making breakfast. Where's your father? Is he not here?"

Kevin called over his shoulder as he left the room, "He'll be up. Just a heavy sleeper and needs his coffee to be functional." Edd chuckled at that. He looked down and decided he could eat in his pajamas. Hobbling, he made his way to the stairs and stared down them. _I think I'll just go back to bed I don't want to attempt going down the stairs with crutches._ As Edd turned, he smacked into Kevin's father, Chuck. "I-I-I am so sorry! I didn't see you there. My apologizes." Chuck stared at the twig of a boy in front of him. "It's alright," Chuck gruffed. "Stairs can be daunting on crutches. Let me help you down them." He pulled one of Edd's arms around his stout neck and helped him down the flight. At the bottom, the tall man pulled Eddward into a hug. "Please let me know what we can do. It isn't easy losing anyone, especially a parent." He stepped away and turned away from the stunned boy.

An hour later, after mounds of pancakes, eggs, and bacon, Eddward's father still hadn't shown up. Edd called his father multiple times, not once getting a response. This had Eddward worried. _What if father has died? What if Eddy wasn't the killer?_ The teen started to panic. Marcie looked at him and snapped her fingers in front of his face. That startled him. "Eddward dear, I'm sure that your father is alright. He probably got called into work or to the police station. Everything will be okay." At that moment, Edd's phone chirped from the counter. As quickly as he could, he limped to his phone. Edd glanced at the screen and dropped his phone. The CRACK resounded through the kitchen and dining room. The blood drained from the boy's face as he felt his world shatter. The Barrs rushed over to teen as an unearthly wail escaped from his lips. Kevin picked up his friend's phone and looked at the short message.

 _ **Dearest Eddward,**_

 _ **I am sorry. Please forgive me. I cannot continue on in this life without my other half.**_

 _ **Your Loving Father**_

Kevin handed the phone to his mother, so that she may see the devastating message. She gasped and held onto the sobbing boy harder. Kevin stormed out of the room, a fire in his eyes. He called Marie, Nat, and Nazz and relayed the news to them. He also told them to give Edd time to grieve. His mother could handle and comfort Edd better than anyone right now. Returning to the kitchen, he pulled his dad aside. "I'm going to go over to Nat's for a bit. Give Edd some space. Please let me know if anything pops up." "I will Kevin." Kevin changed into jeans and a shirt and went and hopped onto his motorcycle and drove to Nat's.

 **Author's Note:**

I am sorry about the late update. I started a new job about 3 weeks ago and it cut into my writing time. I'll attempt to update once a week from now on. Please review if you want to :D thank you! Sorry if the story seems cliched so far. Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Ed, Edd, and Eddy belong to Cartoon Network/Danny Antonucci

Nathan Goldberg belongs to C2ndy2cid

Trigger Warning: Suicide attempt

 **Chapter 7**

Edd sat in Marceline's embrace for a bit while longer, before slowly removing himself from her arms. "Would you please help me up the stairs? I wish to lay down for a bit." Marcie nodded and helped the grieving boy up. They made their way up to Edd's bedroom, Marcie making sure that he was comfortable, before she exited and closed the door behind her. Edd didn't know what to do. His parents were dead, he had no home, and he had yet to graduate. Everything was going wrong when it didn't need to be. _It's my fault. I'm the one to blame for all of this misfortune. None of this would have happened if I kept my mouth shut to begin with. Fuck everything. Fuck me. Fuck the world. No one wants me here anyways. The only ones who did are in prison or out of town. Just fuck everything._ Edd started crying again. He missed Ed something fierce and had for sometime. _I hope he comes back since Eddy was imprisoned._ Edd cried himself into a dreamless sleep, unknowing of what was to come shortly.

After closing the door, Marcie returned downstairs to hear a phone ringing. Scrunching her face to the odd noise, she found Edd's phone with "Dr Larson" lighting up the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is Dr Larson, Edd's family physician. Is he available?"

"He's currently resting. This is Marceline Barr, he's residing here at my home for the time being. May I take a message for him?"

"Yes. Please let him know that his father is not dead." The line went dead as Marcie breathed a sigh of relief. Edd was going to wake up to some excellent news. She went upstairs to rouse the teen, only to find the bed empty. Peering about, she found no sign of Edd. Hearing noises from the bathroom, she knocked. "Edd dear? I have some news for you." With no response she slowly opened the door, gasping as she saw red flowing from Edd's arm. Within moments Marcie had Edd's wrapped in a hand towel and shouted, "CHUCK, I NEED YOU'RE HELP!" Chuck took the steps two at a time and took in the scene before him. Quickly he picked up Edd, making sure the makeshift bandage stayed on. "I'll drive him to the hospital. You call Kevin. Let him know about the situation."

A few miserable hours later, the Barrs were told that Edd was stable. He didn't lose a whole lot of blood thankfully. He would be able to go home once he heard the news. As they waited for Edd, they discussed what to do. It was best for him to remain with them, but they were worried that the boy would attempt to harm himself again. Talking to Dr. Larson, they decided to have him see a psychologist to help him grieve. They quieted down when Edd awoke, fear in his eyes as he looked around him. With a small voice, he asked, "Will I be institutionalized?" This broke everyone's heart. "No. Yours was a case of grief and was somewhat expected." Dr. Larson answered with a slight smile. "But I do have some good news Eddward. Your father, Johnathan, is not dead. He attempted to kill himself using a handgun. His aim was crooked and failed. But it did do a large amount of damage, so we put him into a medically induced coma. We're not sure how long it will be before John comes back to us, if he does at all." Larson laid a hand on Edd's encased leg. "I will do everything I can to bring him back. But it will take time. Please don't do anything rash in the meantime, alright?" Edd gave a small nod, relief filling his eyes and giving him a glimmer of hope for the days to come. Dr. Larson exited the room, letting the Barr's know that Edd is able to leave when he is ready. The trio entered the room, uncomfortable silence enveloping them all. It was broken as Edd's phone started to ring, the number unfamiliar to him.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Double D. It's me, Ed. I'll be coming home soon. I can't wait to see you again."

Edd gasped and for once today, tears of joy came down his face.

"Ed, I can't wait. See you soon. Good bye."

Kevin could see that Edd was in a better mood. "You ready to go home?"

Edd nodded. "But I'd like to visit Father before I leave please."

"We'll go find out what room he is in. Kevin, help Edd get dressed please and thank you."

"Yeah Mom, we'll meet you by the nurses station."

The adults left the room as they started to get Edd dressed.

Edd visited his father, tubes criss-crossing his body. Grabbing his hand, Edd spoke to his father. He let his heart out to him. Letting him know how he felt, his thoughts, his concerns. Edd wished his father the best and that he will make it out. They'll be a somewhat proper family. Edd also let his father know that Ed was going to be back soon and with some help, will throw him a grand party. Edd gave his farewells and promised to come back and read.


End file.
